Querulous
by ournoisyhearts
Summary: Hunter isn't sure what he was expecting of Blaine Anderson. Unrequited Seblaine and Huntbastian, from Hunter's POV. Written for a prompt on tumblr.


**Another fill for a prompt on tumblr, and this one was basically a Seblainter love triangle-esque request from Hunter's POV. Behold, angst. Set during 4x07.**

* * *

Hunter isn't sure what he was expecting of Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian had spoken so highly of him that Hunter was confident the boy wouldn't live up to his reputation. Mentions of "sex on a stick" and "sings like a dream" had been taken with a grain of salt, because Hunter has _always _doubted people, especially when the only information he knows about them are built upon gossip and possible rumors.

But Blaine Anderson blows this methodology straight out of the water.

He falls back into the Warblers so seamlessly that it should be impossible. Isn't this the same boy, Hunter's been told, that abandoned them for his first boyfriend, and they later nearly blinded with a rock-salt slushie? That kind of past shouldn't allow for someone to remain so close-knit with the rest of the group. It doesn't make any _sense._

Not to mention the fact that Sebastian had been utterly correct; Blaine has the voice of—and yes, Hunter is not ashamed to use clichés—an angel, throwing every bit of himself into the song until there is nothing left. He belts out the words to his solos in _Dark Side _as if they are his last, his voice melding perfectly into the harmonies of the rest of the group, and his stage presence is just _there. _It is obvious that Blaine loves to perform, that he is passionate about it like no other.

Hunter would kill for that kind of talent.

And, of course, Blaine is handsome. True, he is a bit on the shorter side—but he holds himself tall, keeps his spine straight and fails to shrink back in the face of a challenge. His hair is gelled primly to his scalp, but somehow, it works for him, matches the rest of his persona perfectly. Hunter would never be caught dead in the sorts of things Blaine wears (sweater vests and cropped pants, really?), but overall, he just has _something _about him, between his wide, honey-colored eyes and the unrelenting smile on his face.

Blaine radiates happiness and likability. He's talented. Smart. Beautiful.

Hunter doesn't know why he's even surprised.

But it's not even Blaine _himself _that irks Hunter. He could care less that there's someone out there that's seemingly perfect in every possible way—because even the seemingly perfect have their issues—but it's the way Blaine waltzes back into Dalton Academy and immediately attracts Sebastian's attention, like a moth to a flame, that has his fists curling at his sides.

The way Sebastian looks at Blaine, it's as if there is no one else in the room. His eyes track the ex-Warbler's every movement; there's a hint of fondness in his eyes, a sort of fondness that Sebastian Smythe normally wouldn't reserve for _anyone._ And yet, here he is, dancing along at Blaine's side and watching him with such obvious heart eyes that Hunter wants to puke.

Blaine makes Sebastian _weak. _That much is obvious. And from what Hunter has heard, he's made Sebastian weak from the beginning, almost managed to worm his way under the boy's skin the previous year. Until Sebastian had gone and messed everything up, of course—and that in and of itself would appease Hunter's distaste somewhat, if it weren't for the obvious remorse that Sebastian demonstrates now.

He wants to punch Sebastian in his stupid, handsome face, knock some sense into him and scream _what are you doing?_ Love is for the weak. It makes people blind, leaves them flailing, and Hunter can't have that.

He can't watch Sebastian do that to himself.

Perhaps the worst part of it all is how completely unreciprocated Sebastian's feelings are. Blaine won't even look the taller boy in the eye, much less return any sort of kind sentiment that Sebastian is attempting. Hunter aches with the need to tear his own hair out, to shake the stupid haze from Sebastian's stare or, better yet, shake Blaine and say, _don't you see what you're __**doing **__to him?_

But Hunter does none of these things. He pretends that it doesn't kill him, to watch Sebastian love and not be loved back. He pretends not to see the utterly rejected look on the boy's face when they rush up the stairs and find a note waiting for them in the empty trophy case, pretends he doesn't care when they stare after Blaine's retreating back as he slips straight from between Sebastian's fingertips.

But most of all, he pretends that he doesn't know exactly how Sebastian is feeling.


End file.
